Rent
by Wolfism
Summary: For a while now, Yami Bakura has been inhabiting and possessing Ryou's body. Now Ryou thinks its about time for the spirit to pay up!


**Title:** Rent  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ryou x Yami Bakura (Tendershipping)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> For a while, Yami Bakura has been inhabiting and possessing Ryou's body. Now Ryou thinks its about time for the spirit to pay up!  
><em><strong>WARNING:<strong>_ Yaoi/Lemon ahead.

* * *

><p>Ryou laid in his bedroom, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. He was bored out of his mind and tried to think of something to do. Well, just what could he do? His Yami, Bakura, always had something to do when taking over his body. Often Ryou had to bear witness to his devilish acts. He also took notice that his lapses in memory were becoming less occurring. Perhaps Bakura was becoming a bit weak or careless with his powers? Ryou smirked. Little did the evil spirit know, he had been observing him for some time now. Ryou was putting together his own little revenge. Secretly, when ever the spirit took over his body, Ryou would be learning and teaching himself how to manipulate the shadows in his mind. He wasn't perfect, but it gave him something to do. He figured he could use the power in case of an emergency, but the British teen felt like being a little mischievous. Though he and Bakura's minds were linked, he eventually learned to hide some of his thoughts, keeping the evil spirit at bay, which gave him more freedom to do things. But that didn't mean Bakura still couldn't completely possess him. Ryou giggled slightly. Maybe its time to show his Yami exactly what he was made of. He wasn't the cute, innocent and weak minded little boy everyone claimed him to be. No, Ryou was a strong-willed person who could easily hold his own. Perhaps it was finally time to show that side of himself to Bakura.<p>

Ryou sat up on the bed. He grabbed the Millennium Ring around his neck and held it firmly. He closed his eyes and tried to vision himself going inside. He held this stance for a while before whispering, "Take me to Bakura." The Millennium Ring glowed in response, much to his surprise. He didn't think it would be that easy at first, but maybe he really did have the mind power to face his Yami for some one-on-one time. In a flash, Ryou suddenly found himself in a room surrounded by ominous, purple fog. He looked around, apparently unnerved. He had seen this room plenty of times before; usually when Bakura took over his body. Did the transfer work? Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Who's there?" he asked, obviously knowing the answer, but asking anyway.  
>The footsteps continued to approach him until a full bodied figure appeared. The fog parted away and Ryou was able to make out the figure. A person who looked almost identical him, only with bangs that slightly pointed upward and an always serious expression on his face. This was his other self; the evil spirit, Yami Bakura. Ryou trembled. He had seen the spirit many times before, but he always got a bad vibe when meeting him face to face. The spirit raised an eyebrow.<p>

"What are you doing here? I don't recall summoning you."  
>Ryou smiled, half-innocently. "I summoned myself. Just thought I'd drop by!"<br>"So, you've figured that much out, have you?"  
>Ryou pursed his lips and put a hand on his hip. "Come on, Bakura," Ryou often called the spirit Bakura; it made sense since he <em>was<em> considered to be his other self. "Aren't you happy to see me at least?"  
>Bakura narrowed his eyes. "What do you want boy? Can't you see I have other things to do?"<br>Ryou shook his head. "I don't think you understand. You do realize that you're in _my_ body, right?"  
>Bakura glared at the teen, trying to figure out what he was up to, but any attempt to read his mind resulted in something blocking his path.<p>

Sensing that the spirit was getting impatient, Ryou, without taking a step, suddenly appeared in front of Bakura. The spirit almost fell over in surprise at how far the boy had advanced with his willpower. So, maybe he wasn't as weak as he thought, but two could play it that game. "You've got some nerve!"

Ryou smirked. "Wanna try me?"  
>Bakura growled, and sent a wave of shadows with pointed tips to pierce the boy. Lets see how strong he was writhing in pain.<br>Ryou shook his head. "That wont do you any good." The shadows suddenly came to a halt, and then disappeared into nothing.  
>Bakura's mouth dropped. "How did you-..."<br>Ryou chuckled, his laugh wasn't the familiar cute and giggly one, but a more dark and devious version. It wasn't until Bakura looked down that he realized there were shadows coming out of the ground and wrapping themselves around his legs, hindering him unable to move. "Its time to pay your rent, Bakura."  
>Bakura balled his fists. "Damn you!"<p>

Ryou waved his hand, and a shadow whipped Bakura across the chest, tearing off his blue and white striped shirt. The cold air hit him like bullets, causing goosebumps to emerge on his pale white skin. He was completely unharmed, however. Bakura attempted to fight back with his own magic, but something prevented him from doing so.  
>"Wont do you any good, Bakura. Like I said, this is my body!"<br>"Grr, you brat!"  
>"Hush!" Ryou waved his arm, and a shadow binded around Bakura's mouth.<p>

Ryou was actually impressed with himself. He watched as Bakura started to breathe heavily and tremble with anger. Rage was forming in his eyes, and he no doubt wanted to kill the British teen. But Ryou just smirked, and snapped his fingers. Two more shadows emerged and wrapped themselves around Bakura's wrists. Now the spirit was completely powerless. He was unable to move, and any shadow magic tried failed as Ryou countered with his own.

"I think I'll just play with you a bit." Ryou said teasingly as he walked toward the spirit.  
><em>"I'm going to kill you!"<em> Bakura thought.  
>Ryou nodded. "Is that so? Dear spirit, I wouldn't be making threats right now, especially not in the position you're in!"<br>_"Damn you!"_

Bakura started making more threats in his mind, but Ryou ignored them. Then, he started to softly stroke the spirit's body. Bakura flinched. His fingers were cold to the touch and he trembled as Ryou caressed him even more. His mind went silent at that moment. "You have a really sensitive body, Bakura." He pinched one of his nipples, causing the spirit to wince. "Just like me." Ryou took a step back and slid off his shirt. He gently placed a fingertip on his lip and gave Bakura a flirty, yet teasing look. Bakura frowned. Innocence wasn't gleaming in those eyes. Ryou had completely changed his demeanor. Bakura actually started to feel a bit worried. He hadn't seen this side of Ryou before, and he watched curiously to see his next move.

Ryou decided to put Bakura to the test. He walked forward and started planting light kisses on his chest, then trailed up to his neck, sucking and nipping at the delicate flesh. Bakura closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. The foreign feeling started giving him jitters. Ryou bit a sensitive spot on his neck, and Bakura gasped in response. "Aw, did I excite you?" Ryou teased. There was an obvious bulge in Bakura's pants forming, and one he couldn't hold it back, even with his shadow magic. Snapping his fingers again, Ryou made the shadows around Bakura's legs subside and and the ones around his wrists slammed him down to the ground, tightening their grip in the process. The bind around his mouth remained.

"Don't be so wanton." Ryou said. "I'll pleasure you soon!"

Ryou kneeled down next to Bakura. The spirit now had a spark of concern and fear in his eyes. His stomach suddenly flopped when Ryou began unzipping his pants. He then unbuttoned them and slid them down just below his waist, the cause for the bulge in his pants finally being revealed. Without warning, Ryou firmly grasped the length it and started to stroke it with full-on force. Bakura's entire body trembled with delight. He was unable to fend off the pleasure he was receiving. He clenched the bind between his teeth, turning his head from side to side. "Come on, spirit, let me hear your voice." Ryou snapped his fingers, and the bind disappeared. He started to stroke him harder, and sure enough, he was able to get a few soft moans to come out of Bakura's mouth. Bakura tried desperately to fight Ryou, but he realized it was pointless. "Thats it, show me all your weaknesses!". Bakura's breathing was starting to shorten, Ryou was about to send him over the edge. A whimper of protest escaped his throat when Ryou suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes and watched his host as he in turn unzipped and started to remove his pants.

"Seeing you like this has got me excited." Ryou said smugly. "I think you're ready for me."

Bakura was everything Ryou wanted him to be: weak, helpless, and wet from sweat. Ryou tossed his pants aside, and dragged Bakura's down to his ankles. He was serious now, and Bakura sensed it. "You ready?"  
>Bakura turned his head and closed his eyes, a mew escaped his throat as Ryou entered himself inside of him.<br>"Ah, so tight!" Ryou moaned.

He grabbed Bakura's hips, digging his fingertips into the spirit's firm white skin. And he started to thrust, causing Bakura to moan loudly in response. He was experiencing the ultimate pain, and the ultimate pleasure at the same time. His arms were still tied by Ryou's shadow binds, but he soon forgot about them as Ryou's thrusts started to pick up in pace. The feeling was so good, Ryou was crying out in pure bliss. Bakura's body shuddered with delicious electricity and his head continued to toss. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. When had his seemingly innocent little host become so... alluring! Ryou was hitting Bakura in all the right places, making him see stars that shot across his mind and sent jolts of ecstasy up his spine. Soon, both of them were too far gone in the moment to think clearly. The room filled with heated and exhilarated moans that escalated throughout the shadows.

"Ha, R-Ryou..."

Sensing that they were both coming close to climaxing, Ryou grabbed Bakura's member and started to pump it in sync with his thrusts. Bakura let out a moan that echoed through the room. The vibrations from his moaning were making Ryou even more aroused and he could sense that he was getting close. Knots were forming in his stomach, and his moans turned into heated pants. With a few more thrusts and pumps of his hand, both had finally reached their limit. "Fuck!" Bakura yelled as he came all over his chest and Ryou's hand. His orgasm caused his body to tense around Ryou and he came as well. Exhausted, Ryou collapsed next to Bakura; his debt had been paid.

"That was... bloody amazing." Ryou panted.  
>Bakura, who was also struggling to recover his breathing, turned his head to look at his host. After a few seconds, Bakura managed to say, "Don't think I'll let you do something like this again. Next time, I'll be prepared!"<br>Ryou smiled weakly. "By the way," he whispered, "My shadow magic only lasts fifteen minutes."  
>Bakura's eyes widened.<br>"Were you really enjoying me that much? Naughty spirit!" he teased, his voice becoming faint.  
>Bakura sat up, finding that he was no longer bound to the ground. It certainly had been more than fifteen minutes during the process. He looked down at Ryou, who had already drifted off to sleep, tired from the intense exercise. Bakura chuckled slightly and sighed. "Sleep well, <em>landlord<em>."

* * *

><p><em>Well, I felt like writing Ryou being badass and this little idea came to mind! Feel free to leave a review telling me how I did! Thanks for reading! xD<em>


End file.
